


【唐C.C】险恶之徒

by Self_devourer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【唐C.C】险恶之徒

伟大的M·凯撒·库朗第一次遇见唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥时，狼狈的样子看起来并不那么伟大。毕竟BIGMOM的追杀令，对于一个赏金不过三亿在这个强者如云的新世界说是渣渣也不为过的羸弱科学家来说，实在是有些超过承受范围了。

四皇中唯一的女性并不意味着弱势，反而是另一种意义上的恐怖。

所以凯撒·库朗的逃亡之路很是艰辛。

夏洛特·玲玲的追杀令意味着在这伟大航路的后半段，除了另外三位，根本无人敢收留他。而他就算有心投靠凯多，也根本无法从BIGMOM的这片海域全身而退——这里，随处可见那个女人的旗帜。

于是曾经炙手可热被无数大海贼和军火商们争先拉拢邀请的大宝贝突然就成了没人要的烫手山芋，然而被追杀的生命危险比起因此悉数暂停的研究和几乎全毁的基地，倒显得不那么痛苦了。

躲在某个偏远小岛的破旧酒馆的M·凯撒·库朗已经几近崩溃：那是他费尽心血反复演算不知失败了多少次终于获得初步进展的研究，悉数随着他花空积蓄耗时半年才得以建成的基地毁于一旦，连地皮都掀掉了一层。

该死的BIGMOM！

凯撒气得咬牙，仰头一口气喝了半扎朗姆酒，在嘴里碎碎骂着。

“去死吧傻逼四皇傻逼海贼！把老子的研究进度还回来啊混蛋！……”

昏暗的酒馆里在这种炎热的午后并没有几个人，像这种偏远贫穷的小岛连海贼都不愿光顾，而凯撒也只能苟在这里才能在晚上睡得着。想到这里，又是满头的火，举起杯子冲柜台后昏昏欲睡的老板娘喊道：“再来两扎！老子今天要喝死在这里！”

就在这么说着的时候，门口响起了铃铛被推动发出的清脆声响，伴随着陌生男人带着戏谑的低沉声音。

“还真是好兴致啊，M·凯撒·库朗。”

起先进门的是个女人，扛着枪叼着烟一身哥特女仆装，满脸的不耐烦，和一个头顶风扇的男人，丑得令凯撒觉得碍眼。

然后进门的是个大热天披着身粉红羽毛大衣也不嫌热的高大男人，满头金色的头发和走路的姿势一样桀骜不驯，弯下腰低头扶着低矮的门框走了进来，背着光，不可一世的张狂比起他凯撒·库朗都有过之而无不及。

“你是什么人？”角落里那个即便逃亡期间也依然一身黄黑条纹正装裹着气体大衣格外招摇的男人，加上显眼的蓝紫色长发和象征恶魔的羊角，五官尖锐刻薄，满脸不屑的挑眉看向身份不明的访客，背地里却早在对方进门时就暗自气化了大衣下的全身，随时都能最快逃走——

“Joker，在你手里买过武器的人是这么称呼我的。”进门的男人是这么说的，咧起的嘴角戾气尽显。

这就是第一次的见面，彼此都没有什么很好的印象。两个自负的人除非是有利益关系，否则根本无法相处。

凯撒是看在这人跨了大半个新世界亲自过来接他的诚意才同意合作的当然这根本不可能是真正的原因，来自有钱有权有势的王下七武海兼国王的邀请，对于此时无权无势无人敢收留的凯撒·库朗来说，有什么理由拒绝呢？

当然没有。那是Joker啊，凡是涉足过地下世界的人，没有不知道这个名字的。而他此前也在某些中间商那里兜售过自己的研究，自然是听说过的。那是这整个地下世界了，势力最大也最广的人物，说是那里的皇帝也不为过。

对于凯撒来说，难得有个不怕死的大佬愿意收留他，当然要趁机傍上了。

不过说句良心话，虽然作为一个恐怖邪恶科学家来说不存在良心这种东西，但凯撒·库朗还是要说，多弗朗明哥这个人对他还是足够容忍的。

譬如。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊救我啊Joker！！！是BIGMOM的人啊啊啊啊啊！！！为什么一出岛就会撞见啊啊啊啊难不成老子要在这个破岛躲一辈子吗！！！”和半个小时不到便谈拢了合作的男人飘在空中已经开始幻想自己的新基地该怎么建的凯撒·库朗，在低头看见海面上那面熟悉的旗帜时，几乎吓出了另一个画风，以难以想象的速度窜到了同在空中的天夜叉身后，揪着对方的羽毛大衣涕泗横流抖若筛糠。

坐在巴法罗身上的Baby-5吐了口烟，几乎要嗤之以鼻。

“安静。”男人这么说着，扯起线拉着身后的人往更高的云层后极速而去。他并不想和四皇中的任何一个公然为敌，除了交易对象，也没打算让更多的人知道凯撒在他的手中。

“在我的势力范围内，四皇的爪牙也无法触及。”

多弗朗明哥说这话时，凯撒还揪着他的羽毛大衣没有松手，已经将这人与“庇护所”画上了等号。

炙手可热的科学家需要强大的保镖，这并不丢人。

而要一个穷凶极恶的海贼在早已多年无人敢忤逆并且随手便可以取走你性命的情况下容忍你的言行，也确实不是一件容易的事情。

但倒也不是不会发生，只是前提是你要有这个资本。比如说M·凯撒·库朗。

他与这位危险人物不是上下级关系，也不是庇护者与被庇护者的关系。他们是地位对等的合作伙伴，是一荣俱荣一损俱损的性命相关。

不，更准确的来说，在凯多的兽人军团未完全建成之前，他凯撒·库朗是唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的保命符，是软肋，是致命之处。

所以他有这个任意的资本。

当然，他也比谁都清楚这个“任意”的底线在哪里。毕竟说到底，海贼就是海贼，即便是披上了国王的外衣，干起了看似更为文明的地下勾当，内里也依然是个动辄轰杀整座城的海贼，不讲道理的那种。

毕竟这位若真是把刀架在他的脖子上，将他圈禁起来逼他拿出完成品，他除了同样宁为玉碎不为瓦全的以死相逼，也别无他法。

然而凯撒·库朗是个比谁都惜命的人，也同样比谁都更会审时度势，所以他并不打算把事情发展到那个彼此都不愉快的地步。在对方的容忍范围内最大限度地膨胀自己天才科学家的傲气，享受表面上贵为上宾的待遇，又有何不可。

“Joker，你到底要到什么时候才能找到我的避身之所？”凯撒再一次这样质问的时候，Baby-5直接扛起了枪对准了他的脑袋：“注意你和少主说话的态度，凯撒！”

“闭嘴，小丫头，要叫Master！”

事实上，在确定建基于无人能达的庞克哈萨德之前，凯撒·库朗在多弗朗明哥的船上待了有一段时日，异常无聊的一段时日。

唐吉诃德家族人员众多各有特点，但凯撒到最后也就记住了个莫奈。对于这种看似和谐实则诡异异常的家族关系也只是不以为然的撇了撇嘴，大海贼们的家族船员关系向来复杂。

而他这个从来不懂客气谦逊为何物的伟大科学家只想尽早继续自己伟大研究，他的死亡国度已经不知多少次在梦中和他招手了，就像他理想中的那样，以美丽而又绝对致命的形态。

那是这个肮脏腐臭的卑劣人间最为致命的美丽，那是庸俗低等的人类只能以性命为代价去触碰的，神的赐福。

那是出自他之手的，神的创世纪，将清洗一切不配存活的生命体。

啊，仅仅是这样想想就要颅内高潮了呢。咻啰啰啰啰……

只是那该死的夏洛特·玲玲！如果不是她！

那些无休止的日夜追捕实在是令他无处躲藏，为了找到一个无人能及而又绝对隐秘安全的合适之所，他已经在这个船上白白浪费了半个多月！连甲板都不敢上去，只能窝在船舱里一遍又一遍地在脑子里重复每一个实验方案。

在第13次从基地被炸研究成果触手可及却瞬间化成飞灰的噩梦中醒来时，凯撒第4次在真空中掀翻了走廊里阻拦的唐吉诃德家族成员，气势汹汹地化成气体从门缝中冲进了尽头的房间，飘在天花板上张牙舞爪地冲床上半躺着的男人气急败坏道：

“Joker！我到底还要等到什么时候！我需要研究室我需要实验体我需要做实验啊！”

就快要被挤了满脑子的研究设想逼疯的科学家此刻急需将这些想法付诸行动，并没有在意床上坐在男人身上的那个半裸的女人，也没有意识到自己进来的时机有多不对。

“你知道我看见我的死亡国度在梦里喊我爸爸了吗！凯多的兽人军团不建了吗！还有巨人药，一天不研究出来我就一天不能见天日啊！BIGMOM那个女人简直就是恶鬼啊恶鬼！我当初为什么要去招惹他啊？！我不该骗她的钱啊！”长发男人皮肤惨白的咬着袖子几乎要挤出眼泪来，表情丰富的为那张脸平添了几分狰狞。而被打扰的人并没有立即回答，墨镜下的眼睛也看不出情绪，唯有紧抿的嘴唇暴露了些许不悦。

“可不是只有你一个人着急，凯撒。”

说出口的声音比往日更低沉了些，飘在天花板上往下俯视的人这才意识到眼前发生的一切，深知打扰了男人这种事情确实是有些越线了，讪讪的嗯嗯啊啊了几句，灰溜溜的就要走，然后像是想起什么般，急急的又转了回来。只是还没来得及说些什么，床上的女人就已经在悄无声息中被割断了喉咙，倒在一旁睁大了眼睛，死不瞑目。

房间的主人坐起了身来，手指微动，缠上霸气的线轻而易举的就操纵了天花板上的那个战五渣。初次被如此对待的凯撒不可置信地看着自己不受控制地跪趴在了男人身旁，嘴上却连话都说不出来。

多弗朗明哥单腿曲起坐在宽大的圆床上掐着他的下巴居高俯视，霸王色的霸气压得凯撒喘不过气来，咧开嘴角说出的话却丝毫不带笑意。

“下一次，不要这么口无遮拦，不然我也护不住你了。”

“还有，不要随便进我的房间放倒我家族的人，不然就不会像今天这么算了。”

说完又是熟悉的低笑声，松开了桎梏。

此后凯撒确实安分了几天。

不过也就几天而已。

再一次被中途打扰的少主大人这次并没有就此放过，他引线扯下半空中的人，低笑着问道：“怎么，你是想陪我玩吗？”

那是凯撒·库朗第一次嗅到了危险的气息。

床上的男人已经连裤子都被解开了，坚挺的部位看在凯撒眼里非常的扎眼。一旁的女人依然没能活着走出这个房间，长长的波浪卷发弯曲在昂贵的地毯上有着别样的死亡美感。

“Jo、Joker，你要做什么……我警告你，大爷可从来没玩过这些！”

他当然不是什么纯情小处男，但和男人确实是从来没有过。一些贵族官员确实是有这类爱好，圈养些奴隶什么的，凯撒也不是没见过。但这事要是轮到自己身上，那就不一样了。

而靠在床上的人却依然是那副乖张的低笑模样，指尖长线操纵，令他如木偶般直着上身跨坐在了前者的腰上。

“坐上来，自己动。”

这话一出，邪恶的科学家冷汗都出来了，试图保留最后一丝尊严不去求饶却颤了声音：“喂喂喂，别忘了我可是你的合作伙伴，Joker。”

不受控制的解开了自己气体大衣下的西装，随手扔在了地毯上，惨白的身体裸露在空气中浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，脱了衣服远比表面看起来要消瘦。

“喂……Joker……我错了我真的错了……放过我吧……”

俯身几乎要贴在男人的身上，抬手向自己身后伸去，气体的大衣只能起到些许遮挡作用却无法阻止他的手指伸进那个实在令人难以启齿的部位。

“啊啊啊我真的错了对不起Joker我再也不敢了！”

试图挽回尊严的M·凯撒·库朗大人迅速放下了脸面，几乎要流下眼泪来开始大声求饶。然而早已在他闯进房间的那一刻，他就已经没有了求饶的机会。张开胳膊靠在床头的男人只是稍稍歪了歪头调整了个更舒适的靠姿，缓缓道：

“做好扩张，不然受罪是你自己。”

此时，凯撒终于明白自己今天是逃不过去了。因为啊，海贼就是海贼，都是群恣意妄为的亡命之徒，尤其是在这人吃人的新世界。

“去死吧该死的海贼！”因为异物侵入的疼痛而不断落下生理盐水的凯撒终于忍不住破口大骂，配上那副像是受尽折辱般的委屈愤恨，着实是令多弗朗明哥心情好了不少。

狰狞起来就像个恶鬼的人，在床上倒是变了个人，上挑的眉眼，流着眼泪委委屈屈怯怯生生只眼中尽是怨毒与愤恨。到后面尝到甜头了又丝毫不做掩饰，完全不知道自尊为何物的模样。

真是个欠操的。

“妈的……怎么这么舒服……啊！………嗯…操……再快点啊……”

多弗朗明哥断开了线，倒要看看这个坐在他腰上意乱情迷的人怎么折腾。只见对方整个人软了几分，双手撑在他的胸口上，断断续续地喘着气，下半身动作却没停，起起伏伏不说，里面也越收越紧，咬着不放。

不知廉耻的浪叫，毫不掩饰的情欲，神情恍惚的伸着舌头伏在他的的胸口舔舐起先被那女人解开的衬衫下裸露的皮肤，明明刚才还疼得痛哭流涕，现在却爽得神志不清。

真是比他卖给贵族的男妓们还要浪荡。

多弗朗明哥如是想着，手中的线却缠住了对方的挺立多时的性器，自然得到了抗议。

“松…松开！”

“Joker……求你了，松开……你让我做什么我都做，快松开……”

身上的人停了下来，像是讨好般的绞着他的性器，舔咬着他的胸口和脖颈，不断低声求饶，满声哭腔好不下作。

多弗朗明哥向来享受这种一切皆在掌控中的感觉，这种生杀予夺皆握于手的绝对控制。所以，他并不打算就此轻易放过。

“不准停。”

不让射精又不让停，对于凯撒来说是一种堪比折磨的享受，不断被刺激的前列腺使得全身如同持续过电般难以抑制的发颤。

几十次的抽插后，起初还保持男性尊严强烈拒绝这场性事的Mr.Master在无射精的情况下高潮了，仅次于贝加·庞克的伟大头脑出现了长达十几秒的空白。

“啊……”近乎叹息的满足声低低的响起在这个尽是欲望涌动的房间里。

多弗朗明哥有些不悦，事情未能如他所愿的发展令他抿紧了一双薄唇，却听见这个伏在他肩头看似魇足的男人贪得无厌道：

“再来一次，Joker。”

咈咈咈咈咈……自己豢养的宠物，纵容一下也无妨。

至于后来为了换回这个豢养的“宠物”辞了七武海又退了王位，倒是如今的唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥难以预料的。而那时得知前者已经被关进那个除了主角才能撼动的海底大监狱的草帽海贼团监下囚——M·凯撒·库朗，咬着牙愤恨地咒骂道：“救不回老子又被干翻了工厂，刚不起凯多的迁怒就跑去海军那里苟着，祝你把牢底坐穿，老奸巨猾的险恶之徒！”


End file.
